A Christmas of the Fairows
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: The Fairows will enjoy their first Christmas at Pixie Hollow


**_Hello everyone, here I bring you a Christmas fan of the Fairows, this story is set before 'The Dark Curse' and after the Fairows' Shorts_**.

* * *

-December 22th-

The Fairows had left Neverland to go directly to Mainland to hang out because they had finished their work. After arriving, they observed that it was night and that the lights adorned the city.

Liz: "Aww, how beautiful everything is here" –she said.

Gale: "I know, everything is so fantastic"

Wallace: "And now what will we do?" –he ask Flyer.

Flyer: "Well, separate us. Let's see what things are on this site" –he told them.

The Fairows nodded and they immediately went to other places to learn something interesting. Flyer flew to where the houses were where the lights were still on and he had to be careful so that no human could see him. However, while he kept flying, something made him get his attention and the fast-flying sparrow man could not resist the curiosity.

Flyer: "Uhm ... What will it be?" –He asked himself.

A window was open and he hid in a pot so that no one could see it and the fast-flying sparrow man observed a tree that was inside a room and was full of colored balls and a star at the tip of the tree.

Flyer: "A tree inside a house? That is not seen every day" –he told himself.

Hence, he observed that the room was decorated with blanket rugs and wool boots hanging in a fireplace, all in the same colors as the tree.

Flyer: "What are humans doing?" –He asked himself.

At that time, 2 children (a brother and a sister) played with each other while they were watching the tree and an older woman, who was the mother of the children, approached them.

Mother: "Children, it's time for them to sleep" –she told her children.

Son: "Mother, will Santa Claus come to the house?" –he ask his mother.

That name filled the curiosity of the fast-flying sparrow man since he had never heard anything like what the boy said.

Mother: "Of course, Santa Claus will come here and bring the gifts, he does that for the children who behave very well all year long"

Daughter: "It's true, since we've behaved very well" –she said with a smile.

Mother: "Of course, daughter. Now you guys go to bed" –she said.

The children nodded and went immediately to their rooms and Flyer watched the mother who watched the tree.

Mother: "Well, it will be Christmas soon and I have to go to sleep too" –she said as she turned off the lights in the room.

After the mother left, Flyer reflected everything he had heard and ideas were coming to his head.

Flyer: "Christmas ... Santa Claus ... I better investigate all that all this means" –he said to himself while flying very fast.

That was how Flyer flew home and listened to the parents of some children talking about Christmas and the fast-flying sparrow man memorized everything he heard, he even saw a portrait of Santa Claus stuck in a light bulb shop and it was time of him joining his group.

Flyer: "Well, I already have all the information, now is the time to tell my friends"

When the Fairows got together, they went to the Second Star and flew to Neverland until they reached Pixie Hollow and thus got some sleep. Well, except Flyer who was thinking about what he had seen and heard all about Christmas.

Flyer: "Let's see, if everything I've seen they do it in Mainland. Why couldn't I in Neverland?" –He asked himself.

From there, the fast-flying sparrow man lay down on his bed and wait for tomorrow what he would do next.

-December 23th-

Trenk and Wallace were lying on a rock since they had nothing to do right now, but they were surprised by Flyer who appeared out of nowhere, making both sparrows men scared.

Flyer: "What's up friends. I come to make a great proposal to you guys"

Trenk: "And what would that be? Don't tell us we have to look for a great treasure"

Flyer: "None of that" –he said.

Wallace: "Train?"

Flyer: "Neither. Today we are going to have chores for Christmas" –he said.

Both Trenk and Wallace rolled their eyes after hearing that.

Trenk: "Christ ... What?"

Flyer: "Christmas, a holiday where family and friends come together to celebrate a great night of joy and happiness" –he said.

Wallace: "Well, it's the first time I've heard that" –he said.

Flyer: "Believe me, this holiday brings its positive sides since, if you behave well the year, a fat and friendly man called Santa Claus will give you guys gifts"

So far did Trenk and Wallace's attention come to gifts.

Trenk: "Gifts? Well, that interests me"

Wallace: "Me too!"

Flyer made a bored gesture after listening to his friends.

Flyer: "Interested" –he told himself.

Trenk: "Well, we better start doing this Christmas"

Flyer: "Excellent. I will call others to tell them too"

The friends flew towards each other to tell them about the plan. After a few minutes and telling them everything, the others nodded enthusiastically about it.

Liz: "Ohh, that's a great idea" –she said.

Alan: "Yes, it seems very good"

Gale: "Does Queen Clarion know about that?"

Everyone was silent after hearing what Gale had said, Flyer had forgotten to tell the queen about it, but he was confident that she would accept.

Flyer: "Uhm ... no, but I'll tell you in a heartbeat"

And from there he flew very fast and reached the Pixie Dust Tree and stepped on the door without Viola realizing it. Flyer observed the queen who was with the 4 ministers of each station and took that to make a few touches and get the queen's attention.

Queen Clarion: "Flyer? What brings you here?" –She asked.

Flyer: "Queen Clarion, I have something that I am sure you will love, especially for the winter season"

The minister of winter raised her eyebrows at that and the fast-flying sparrow man approached the queen to tell her all about Christmas and he showed her a map (leaf) where each type of Christmas decoration was. Of course, that got a lot of attention from Queen Clarion and the ministers.

Queen Clarion: "And what about Christmas when it is?"

Flyer: "Within 2 days, specifically at dawn on December 25"

The queen thought about it for a few seconds and she approved the idea.

Queen Clarion: "Okay, Flyer, you convinced me. Let's do this"

Flyer smiled at that and the queen called Viola to make the news to all the fairies of different talents and the minister of winter returned to Winter Woods to tell Lord Milori that.

-/-

After everything that happened, the fairies began to decorate both their houses and all Pixie Hollow on the occasion of Christmas. All fairies were excited about why they were doing all that as fast as they could.

Trenk: "Woah, I've never seen all fairies doing this. Even the scout fairies were decorating, that's something I don't see every day"

Liz: "Well, it's the Christmas spirit"

Alan: "Wait a minute, shouldn't we do the same?"

The Fairows rolled their eyes after that and they immediately went to their homes to decorate.

**Author's Note: _So far listen to the song "Santa Claus Is Coming To Town", the version of Sugarcult._**

The Fairows were putting the things they could to decorate their houses and they started instantly, they had leaves painted with red dots, bells and a few small oaks for decoration. The fairies also received help from the animals for everything and the ministers along with the scout fairies decorated the Pixie Dust Tree in Christmas tradition. Flyer were decorating his house as quickly as possible until he could finish it successfully and flew fast to watch the fairies who still did Christmas things.

-December 24th/10: 00 p.m.-

The time had come, all the fairies were gathered in the center of Pixie Hollow who celebrated for Christmas. The Fairows, including the new Fairows (Diana, Fiorella, Steve, Sarah, Fabiola), were gathered to wait until midnight by a magic clock that marked the time in Mainland.

Diana: "Flyer, I must say that you have made a great idea. All Pixie Hollow got together for this" –she said.

Flyer: "Nah, that's me, I like to make good proposals"

Sarah: "And you did" –she said.

At that moment, Wallace approached with a mistletoe he held in his hands.

Wallace: "Hey Flyer, what do I do with this thing?" –He said.

Flyer: "Yes, that mistletoe has great meaning for Christmas"

Alan: "Why?"

Flyer: "Well, there is an old myth that if two people pass under a branch of mistletoe at Christmas, regardless of who it is, they will be forced to kiss"

Gale: "Regardless of anything?"

Flyer: "Of course" –he said as he took the mistletoe from Wallace –"So who wants to be the lucky ones?"

At that moment, the Fairows whistled very uncomfortably and Flyer shook his head and he watched Vidia who was chatting with her friends.

Flyer: "The time has come" –he said as he flew fast.

Vidia was so distracted talking that she did not realize the mistletoe that was above her and she realized it seconds later and she saw Flyer head.

Rosetta: "Oh my, a mistletoe. Vidia, you know what it means" –She told her.

Flyer: "Yes, that's what I want"

From there, he stood up and grabbed Vidia's waist and he kissed her on the lips, receiving some "Aww" from the girls. An hour had passed and it was almost a few minutes before 12:00 a.m.

Prilla: " All right, fairies, there are a few seconds to midnight"

All the fairies observed the seconds that occurred on the clock.

Liz: "6 ..."

Wallace: "5 ..."

Gale: "4 ..."

Alan: "3 ..."

Trenk: "2 ..."

Flyer: "1 ..."

**12:00 am.**

Fairies: "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

All the fairies celebrated after midnight and the Fairows did the same and suddenly, Flyer observed something in the sky that flew fast until a star arrived and he quickly flew home and he observed a gift box that was on his table and he went to pick it up and read a note that was in the gift.

"Dear Flyer, thank you for believing in me and all Pixie Hollow, for that reason, I leave this gift"

-Santa Claus

Flyer smiled at that and looked at the sky while listening to a laugh from the sky.

Flyer: "Merry Christmas, Santa" –he said with a smile as he returned to the center of Pixie Hollow.

**-The end-**

* * *

**_Well, here it ends. Thank you very much for reading it and have a happy holiday._**


End file.
